Le bal des déchus
by Lizoune
Summary: [OS] [RemusOC] Un soir de Noël. Un bal. Deux cavaliers abandonnés. Deux personnalités différentes. Une agréable soirée?


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé:** _Remus/OC_ - Un soir de Noël. Un bal. Deux cavaliers abandonnés. Deux personnalités différentes. Une agréable soirée?

**Le bal des déchus**

Callé bien au fond de son siège, Remus lança un regard furtif sur la piste de danse. La majeur partie des élèves dansaient tout naturellement. Certains élèves riaient aux éclats, d'autres chantaient, se réconcilaient, ou à l'inverse se disputaient et finalement d'autres s'embrassaient.

Il soupira et inclina la tête. Il n'aimait pas la fête et se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de s'y rendre.

« Pour rendre un service » répliqua-t-il dans son fort intérieur afin de se donner une raison valable d'être présent dans la Grande Salle à ce moment présent.

Celle-ci fut soigneusement préparée pour le bal de Noël. A Poudlard, c'était une tradition. C'était la moindre des choses à faire pour les élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard pendant les fêtes.

Il repoussa une de ses mèches blondes, avec attention, derrière son oreille. Sa voisine Swann fit de même mais d'une manière plus originale. Elle s'amusait à repousser sa mèche couleur chatain à l'aide de son souffle. Remus souria faiblement et Swann réalisa qu'on l'observait, mais n'arrêta pas son activité pour autant.

Swann. Une boule d'énergie. C'était ce que Remus entendait d'elle. En sept années de cohabitation, ils ne s'étaient adressés la parole que rarement. Pourtant ils ne se détestaient pas. Disons juste que le destin ne les a jamais réunis.

Remus entendait James la complimentait car elle excellait au Quidditch. « Une fille bien, amusante, souriante » étaient les qualités qui revenaient sans cesse lorsqu'on évoquait autour de lui le nom de « Swann Michells ». Son opposé.

Pourquoi en sa compagnie ne sourait-elle pas? Etait-ce si désagréable de passer un moment auprès de lui? Même si ce moment était d'un profond silence? Et si elle n'appréciait pas sa compagnie, pourquoi ne prennait-elle pas congée?

Il pensa cependant aux circonstances. Remus et Swann avaient été abandonnés par leurs cavaliers respectifs. James et Lily. Tout deux virevoltaient sur la piste de danse, heureux. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil vers sa voisine, elle s'amusait comme elle le pouvait.

« Si tu n'apprécies pas ma compagnie, tu peux me le dire » confessa Remus sincère.

Elle éclata d'un rire franc et se redressa sur sa chaise pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les battements de son coeur s'accélèraient. Elle savait que si elle prennait la parole, elle allait bafouiller. Sa réponse. Il devait alors le lire dans son regard. Sa présence ne la gênait pas, bien au contraire... Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère en penchant très légèrement sa tête vers la gauche.

Il détourna ses yeux des siens et se mit à fixer le sol.

« Non, Remus...j'apprécie ta compagnie » avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

Il la fixa à nouveau, toujours un mince sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut sans doute la première fois qu'il entendait son prénom prononcée par une voix qu'il qualifiait de douce et agréable à entendre.

Ce fut ainsi en ce 24 décembre 1976 que le destin décida de les réunir.

**Flash Back**

« Comment as-tu osé dire ça James Henry Potter troisième du nom? » cria une jeune rousse située au milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Et c'est reparti pour un tour » fit Sirius dans un souffle imperceptible. Il se mit à toussoter lorsque Lily lui jeta un regard assasin. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Bon courage James ».

Sirius s'empressa de quitter sa salle commune, il avait assisté à assez de disputes pour savoir comment elles se terminaient. D'autres Gryffondors continuaient à assister à une célèbre bataille Evans/Potter. La plus célèbre de Poudlard. Quoique adoucie depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble.

« Lily, s'il te plaît ...je veux dire » tenta James en caressant l'avant bras de sa petite amie. Un geste bien vain. Elle repoussa son bras dans un geste furieux.

« James ! » coupa Lily « J'ai très bien compris, merci bien ! Epargne moi tes sanglots et compagnie »

« Mais...non Lily tu n'as apparement pas compris » fit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air désolée.

« J'ai très bien compris, merci bien ! Epargne moi tes sanglots et compagnie » hurla-t-elle furieuse.

« Je voulais juste dire à mes parents à quel point j'étais heureux de passer les fêtes avec toi... »

« Oh! Que c'est touchant »fit-elle théatralement en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Elle se râcla la gorge. « Hum, hum...c'est sans doute pour ça que tu as écris sur ce vulgaire bout de papier » continua-t-elle en empoignant avec rage le parchemin de James « Tu as dis mot pour mot : Papa, Maman...passons...je suis obligé de passer mes vacances à Poudlard en compagnie de Lily. »

James fit une grimaçe.

« Obligé ... » souligna-t-elle « Obligé » grinça-t-elle les dents serrées.

« Ce n'est qu'un brouillon...je cherchais mes mots... » tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

« Oh! Monsieur sent naître en lui la fibre poétique en plus! »

James ne décella pas le brin ironique de la réplique de Lily; il passa une main dans sa chevelure un sourire étincellant aux lèvres. Agacée, Lily saisit le coussin le plus proche et lui envoya en pleine figure.

« Aïe! » fit James en se massant la joue. « Qu'est-ce qui te prends? »

« Enfin ! Si tu souhaitais passer Noël avec tes parents, tu pouvais me le dire! Je ne t'obligeais en rien, bon sang! Ce n'était pas parce que moi je souhaitais rester à Poudlard que tu étais obligé de me suivre. »

« Non, Lily, crois moi je souhaitais vraiment passer les fêtes en ta compagnie, je n'ai pas eu pitié et j'ai gribouillé ... »

« Pitié? Je n'ai jamais mentionnée une quelconque pitié de ta part! On en apprend tous les jours décidement... »

« Non ... non » rattrapa-t-il en grattant la tête, perdu « Je sais à quel point tu tenais à ce qu'on aille ensemble à ce bal ... et ça comptait beaucoup plus qu'un Noël classique et terne auprès de mes parents...parce qu'avec toi...c'est unique... »

Elle parut un instant touchée par chaque mot de son précieux discours. Cependant elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu peux tout de suite retirer le mot 'ensemble' de ta jolie phrase fraîchement copiée d'un de tes stupides livres de drague »

« Qu...qu...QUOI? »

« Tu as parfaitement entendu »

« Mais toi aussi tu seras seule » répliqua-t-il bêtement.

« C'est ce que tu crois; je ne suis pas ta propriété. Trouver un cavalier à deux jours du bal m'est tout à fait possible »

« Impossible » fit-il avec arrogance. « Tous les beaux garçons sont déjà pris, sauf moi...mais étant donné que mademoiselle ne souhaite plus y aller en ma compagnie, j'irais demander à une charmante demoiselle qui n'attend plus que ça. »

« Retour en cinquième année! »

« Plaît-il » fit James en tendant l'oreille vers Lily. « Bon, excuse moi mais une jeune fille m'attends »

James couva d'un oeil discret la salle commune avant d'aller vers sa camarade de Quidditch, Swann. Elle lui avait confiée être seule pour le bal. Il ne pouvait que profiter de l'occasion.

« Crâneur » persifla Lily.

Elle se mit à son tour à chercher qui pouvait être libre pour le bal. Elle n'aimait pas s'y prendre à la dernière minute, mais elle voulait faire enrager James. Elle savait qu'il allait trouver quelqu'un. Une de ses groupies au pire.

Elle venait de trouver la perle rare. Une personne libre et intéressante. Remus Lupin.

« Excuse moi de te déranger en plein travail mais tu es libre pour le bal de samedi? » demandèrent-ils avec un sourire gêné à leur futur cavalier respectif.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Depuis son aveu, un profond silence régnait entre Remus et Swann. Ils se lancèrent des oeillades discrètes à tour de rôle. Swann fut tentée de porter une main à sa bouche pour se ronger les ongles. Anxieuse. Elle s'y empêcha comme elle le pouvait. Comment amorçer une discussion après un compliment? Quant à Remus, il cherchait désespérement une phrase qui lui donnerait un air détaché. Pourquoi se torturait-il l'esprit? L'angoisse de ne pas paraître naturel?

« Merci » fit-il tout simplement.

Elle souria, elle l'avait complimentée plusieurs minutes auparavant...et elle trouvait charmant ce décalage entre son aveu et son remerciement.

« Ils sont mignons » commenta-t-elle lorsqu'un slow débuta dans la Grande Salle permettant à James de serrer Lily autour de lui.

« Oui » répliqua-t-il en plissant les lèvres.

« Je suis désolée » commenca-t-elle « Je ne suis pas très bavarde ce soir »

« Il ne faut pas s'excuser, moi aussi je ne suis pas très bavard »

« Reprennons tout à zéro... » commenca-t-elle avec entrain. « Je veux dire on a dû se parler trois ou quatre fois dans toute notre scolarité pourtant nous vivons, si je peux utiliser ce terme, ensemble, dans la même maison, dans le même collège... »

Remus souria faiblement.

« Tu n'as pas tort » affirma-t-il un brin de mélancolie scintillant discrètement au fond des ses yeux.

« Tu es d'accord pour qu'on reprenne tout à zéro? » demanda-t-elle joyeuse.

« Oui...mais comment veux-tu t'y prendre? » demanda-t-il à son tour légèrement débousollé.

« C'est tout simple » elle se redressa sur sa chaise « Swann Taylor Michells, seize printemps » fit-elle en tendant sa main droite vers lui.

Il souria en se mordant la lèvre, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Remus John Lupin, dix sept ans » rétorqua-t-il en empoignant sa main droite.

« Tant qu'on y est, faisons nous la bise, après sept années de vie commune »

A nouveau pris de surprise, il se laissa faire. Elle déposa deux bisous mielleux sur ses deux joues. Il respira son parfum. Un parfum sucré, de vanille gourmande qui éveillait les sens de Remus.

« Tu as un très joli prénom » complimenta-t-il.

Les joues de Swann adoptèrent une teinte rosée non voulue.

« Merci »

« Tu sais j'ai toujours entendu beaucoup de chose sympathique à ton sujet »

« Tss...ch...chut...nous ne sommes pas sensés se connaître ô mystérieux Remus John »

« Remus suffira »

Swann caressa la main de son voisin rapidement.

« Très bien Remus. Donc tu te plaît à Poudlard? Septième année à Gryffondor, il me semble non? » continua-t-elle totalement prise dans son personnage.

Jouer un pseudo-rôle lui permettait de ne pas rougir devant lui. Elle aimait jouer la comédie. Les pièces de théatre moldues l'avaient toujours fascinée.

« Oui, j'ai toujours aimé Poudlard même avant d'y avoir mis le pied...Dumbledore est toujours été sympathique...et la maison Gryffondor très accueillante. »

« Je pense tout comme toi mon cher Remus, tout comme toi. » fit-elle en tapotant sa main. « J'aime beaucoup le Quidditch...tu connais? »

« Oui mais je ne le pratique pas »

« Oh! » fit-elle déçue. « Si tu souhaite le pratiquer, je pourrais être ton professeur particulier, sans sous entendus n'est-ce pas? Les relations qui ne rapprochent de l'inceste ne sont pas très excitantes. »

Décidement elle n'arrêtait pas, le célèbre sourire faible de Remus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Comment se fait il que ce soir tu te retrouves à mes côtés? »

« Hé bien... » commenca-t-il avec hésitation. L'histoire était tellement incroyable qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Un résumé serait sans doute le bienvenue. « Lily Evans m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal puisqu'elle s'était disputée avec son petit ami James...par amitié j'ai accepté de l'accompagner car je ne suis pas très festif. »

« Moi de même. Nous sommes tout deux entrainés de force...triste réalité » accentua-t-elle avec une moue triste. « Donc tu n'aimes pas danser ? »

« Non » avoua-t-il gêné.

« Moi non plus ... »

« On sort d'ici? »

« Avec joie. »

♠ ♣ ♥ ♦

D'un pas prompt, ils sortirent avec hâte de la Grande Salle. Cette ambiance n'était pas déplaisante mais elle ne leur correspondait pas. Trop d'artifice?

Ils marchèrent sans but pendant plusieurs minutes.

« La tour d'Astronomie ça te dit? » proposa Swann.

Remus acquieça, il avait pensé à la même direction intérieurement.

Swann se mit à chantonner un petit air de Noël sous l'oeil amusé de Remus. Il sentit ses deux bras s'enrouler autout de sa taille. Swann se mit à le faire valser avec douceur.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas danser. »

« Oui devant un public constitué d'une centaine d'élèves...mais devant et avec une personne, je ne suis plus du tout hésitante à laisser mon corps s'exprimer. » fit-elle amusée.

Il bougea fébrilement sans conviction. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit son malaise. Il était loin d'être détendu.

« Excuse moi, j'sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça alors que tu m'as confié que ce n'était pas ton domaine préféré...pardon »

« C'est vrai mais tout comme toi je préfère danser seul, de préférence devant mon miroir »

Swann fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable lorsqu'elle se mit à imaginer Remus danser seul devant son miroir. Elle essuya ses yeux lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits.

« T'es un petit clown, cachotier »

« C'est vraiment sans le vouloir alors. »

« Oh ! Un clown modeste qui plus est. » fit-elle d'un air joyeux.

En l'espace d'un instant, d'une seconde, Swann colla ses lèvres contre celles de Remus. Juste un tendre baiser. Swann recula et vit un air interrogatif affiché sur le visage de Remus.

Elle pointa du doigt le gui, placé au dessus d'eux, comme une échappatoire, une excuse à son acte alors qu'elle désirait l'embrasser.

Remus répondit par un petit sourire en coin, cachant sa déception.

« La tradition c'est la tradition n'est-ce pas? » justifia Swann malgré elle.

Une distance s'imposa entre eux, Swann s'était détâchée de la taille de Remus. La vraie Swann réapparut par une certaine timidité, un certain éloignement. Cependant, ils continuèrent à marcher, à parler. Swann avait laissée de côté ce personnage qu'elle s'était inventée pour dépasser ses limites. Elle laissait place à son naturel, à son énergie, à son vrai sourire.

Peut être que si ils se trouvaient à nouveau sous le gui, ce serait Remus qui prenderait les devants...ou peut être simplement sans gui.

**Fin**


End file.
